Charly the Cute Monster
by rockysavannah
Summary: This is the first really long story that I've written here. I hope you enjoy it. (Warning: The Preceding story contains the following content; a lot of love, sadness, and other mushy emotions. If you are repulsed or otherwise offended by these things, then kindly leave, and do not make a fuss.)


(A/N: The following is a version of three chapters of a story that I've written on main/interact/…. I have made some minors edits so that it flows better here. Sorry if the ending seems rushed, but I only had 10,000 characters to use on and I wrote these chapters over the span of four days, so I was winded by the end. Anyways, enjoy, and if you want, please give some constructive criticism in the comments section. Also, if you want to check out more of my work on , you can visit my portfolio: main/portfolio….)

It happened. Charlotte didn't know how particularly, but it happened. Here she was, a 12 year old girl clad in a t-shirt covered by four horizontally alternating ebony and ivory hues going to an audition for some modeling gig, and she was somehow transformed into a 129 foot tall giantess who was currently stumbling through the streets of… whatever town/city that this story takes place in.

With every step Charlie took, her feet left ten-foot craters that engulfed the heated concrete roads. The sounds of ordinary urban living were tuned out by panicked civilians screaming, running, and honking their horns in fear of the young titaness. She bent over forward to try and calm them down, but this only served to scare the populace even further. Her innocent ears received screams of 'Monster!', 'Freak!', 'We're all gonna die!', amongst other more profanity-laden slurs directed toward her. Her face reddened in sadness as hot, wet tears cascaded down her facial cheeks and splashed onto the ground below, crushing automobiles and drowning citizens before evaporating in the blazing July heat.

As a matter of fact, not even someone with the advantage of having access to higher and colder altitudes like Charlie was immune to it. Somewhat regretful for wearing the heat-absorbing black on half of her attire, Charlotte wiped gallon-sized beads of sweat from her forehead, inadvertently raining it down on more terrified city-dwellers. The scorching summer temperature of 100 °F was so overwhelming that Charly's thirst was magnified beyond even what a person of her present stature was capable of possessing. Her tongue was void of saliva, regardless of her attempts to moisten her mouth, and the sweat that was descending her body was beginning to seep through her glorified t-shirt. The smell brought upon by the heavily-stained article of clothing was enough to cause many of the puny humans below to faint. Even Charly had to plug her nose to shield herself from the aroma, but she was soon reminded of her other predicament regarding the need to purge her parched state.

Conveniently, she spotted a 71-foot long semi-truck with the shamelessly advertised brand name of Pepsi slapped on the side. Charlotte's baby blue irises sparkled with wonder as she easily broke the lock on the back door and gazed at the multitude of beverages being housed inside. She took a moment to check her surroundings, pondering where the people who were supposed to be around this cargo were at this moment.

"Hmm. I must've scared them off." She stated with a dejected expression.

A grumble from her stomach that Charly believed others would mistake for her roaring like a feral beast snapped her out of her depressed trance. She cupped her flat-as-a-board abdominal area with her hands and groaned in pain, rationalizing that the importance of quenching her thirst superseded that of the legal issues that would likely befall her afterwards. Pushing back the agony as much as she could, Charly dislodged the 48 foot long trailer from the 23 foot long truck, so as to have an easier time lifting her drink up to her mouth. Then with a grunt of effort, she heaved the trailer into the air using both of her hands and tipped it down toward her gaping maw. Hundreds upon hundreds of cold, sugary soft drink dropped into the gullet of the adolescent colossus. Once the entirety of the metal husk was vacated of its delectable fizzy nectar, Charlie still took the time to gently set it back on the ground, but was unable to reattach it to the truck. The overgrown girl then proceeded to chew through the plastic that concealed the Pepsi and was rewarded with gallons of caffeinated liquid that flooded her taste buds with a refreshing chilled flavor.

Her cheeks bulged as she slowly swished it around in her mouth, wishing to savor every moment of this experience. After two ½ minutes, she'd decided to finally gulp down her quarry, sending it on a one way trip to her boiling stomach acids. Charly breathed a sigh of relief as her desire for fluid revitalization was at last fulfilled, but then she felt something… off. Deep within the confines of the giantess's belly, the onyx ocean of carbonated calories was waging a wild war with the domestic green gastric juices, and it just resulted in internal turmoil for the host. Charly once again clutched her tummy in distress, though now that distress manifested from an overfilled gut rather than an empty one. Charlotte could hear popping sounds emanating from her gastrointestinal area, signifying that her battle inside was becoming even more chaotic. She could even see a small paunch forming from her previously thin stomach, yet was unable to identify the cause of it. The only thing that indicated the truth to her was a strange emptiness in the top half of her belly.

Unbeknownst to the aspiring model, that bloating was due to the new atmosphere of sickly gas being born from the mixture of soda and stomach acid. Gargantuan bubbles were blown, expanded, and popped in the blink of an eye, adding even more gas to the swirling maelstrom that was being built up. The grumbling of a upset tummy grew in volume, giving Charlotte an ominous sense of dread, before suddenly going silent. Charly tilted her head to the left slightly and raised her thin, blonde right eyebrow in confusion.

"I wonder why it sto-"

A sharp pain interrupted her statement, forcing her to clench her belly a third time. This was the last warning that she was given by her body before it happened. The storm of putrid gas had swelled to a size that exceeded the dimensions of capacity that her stomach could provide and forced its way out. Before Charly knew what was happening, the mass of gas shot up her throat and erupted with a thunderous boom.

 _ **~*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P!*~**_

Every window within a 15 mile radius was instantly shattered and the glass that fell from the monumental skyscrapers unfortunately fell onto many of the now deafened denizens. Most of the car alarms in the city rang, though all were drowned out by Charly's apocalyptic eructation. Said eructation could be heard from any neighboring city and carried with it the stench of quasi-digested soft drink. The odor took on a repulsive brown tint that flew at the speed one would a hurricane to be. People, animals, belongings, and other miscellaneous objects were blown away by winds originating from the prepubescent female, crashing and dying when meeting any stationary structures. The sheer power of the belch ripped through the ground, collapsing a vast array of buildings and creating crevices that consumed any poor soul unable to escape. The belligerent burp bellowed for 20 seconds before bidding the world adieu, and it was unlikely to be missed. Standing at the epicenter of this unnatural disaster was the nigh-130 foot tall giantess, blushing a dark crimson and clasping both hands over her mouth as a new slew of hot tears dripped down her cheeks. Against her best intentions, all of Charly's actions wrought more havoc and hysteria and after all that had happened, she only had the heart to whisper two words.

"Excuse me."

Charly was appalled by what she had done. The 12 year old imagined her mother as one of the numerous thousands of casualties for whom she was to blame. Such a thought sent her to her knees in horror. She couldn't believe that she was the cause of such devastation dealt to the city without a name. As tears continued to fall down her face, Charlotte decided that it would be best for her to leave, so as to spare any potential survivors from her actions. The giantess tiptoed her way out of the ruined city, making sure not to accidently crush something else important. While doing so, Charly fanned away the air around her, it having been polluted by her cataclysmic belch. Given her new size, the girl made it to the city limits in a few minutes, and took one last look at the place that she destroyed.

The trek from that nameless town was a painful one. Not physically, as her titanic body gifted her with enhanced endurance and stamina, but emotionally. Charlotte still couldn't get the images of death out of her mind. She continued mentally kicking herself for what she'd done, still wondering how this happened to her to begin with. Charly wandered aimlessly, not particularly caring about where she was going, just wanting to get away from that nightmare.

 _Two hours later…_

The preteen's solo exodus brought her to quaint little town (which also has no name for the sake of fairness). Even from a distance, she could tell that it was much smaller than the last one. It was only about ten blocks wide and the population couldn't have exceeded 2,000 people. When Charlotte crossed the border into the settlement, she noticed something strange (relatively speaking, of course): there was nothing there. The deeper she got into the town, the greater her nervousness became. Though the buildings were intact, the streets were deprived of any citizens, cars, or any other signs that it had once been inhabited. The buildings themselves weren't even that impressive, the highest of which barely reaching up to Charly's now empty stomach. With an inhuman view of the entire city, Charlotte was still unable to spot anyone who looked like they might live here, save for one.

Lying down on the ground a couple blocks away was a small person, supposedly unconscious. Fearing the worse, the titaness sprinted toward it, leaving more foot-shaped craters in the roads and stirring up winds strong enough to knock over the abandoned automobiles. The ground shook so violently that the person was jolted out of their sleep. Dazed, the person turned toward the source of the tremors and was shocked by what it was.

"W-Who are you?" The person asked in astonishment.

Charly blushed at the question, and also at the one who asked it. A young boy who looked the same age as her, and was sporting blue jean shorts, a white t-shirt, red tennis shoes with orange toe caps and laces, and gray socks. His neck-length hair and thin eyebrows were dark brown; his irises had a yellow hue. Freckles peppered his tanned skin on his cheeks and forehead. He appeared rather cute to her, even though he looked terrified.

"My name is Charlotte. What's your name?" She replied.

"David." He answered. "How are you so tall?"

"I don't know. I was at a modeling audition and somehow I just turned into a giant." Charlotte responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, do you know what that thunder was?"

"… Thunder?" She repeated.

"Yeah, there was a loud booming sound that came from the north." David explained. "It happened around two hours ago. Everyone here was so startled by it that they left. I got left behind in the commotion."

Charly's face softened at this, wondering where this was going.

"Does your family know that you're still here?" She inquired.

"Actually, I'm an orphan."

The giantess clasped her hands to her mouth. If anything, she could relate to losing a family member.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"No, it's ok-" The boy tried to say.

"You don't understand! I'm the one who caused that thunder." Charlotte interrupted. "When I got this big, I got really thirsty and drank a truck full of soda. After that, I burped so loudly that I destroyed the city that I was in!"

"What?"

"I'm the reason that this town is deserted and you're all alone!" She cried. "I'm a monster!"

Dave had to take a minute to register what he just heard. A 129-foot tall girl walked up to him and told him that she made his entire town leave him. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in.

"Wait, Charlotte. You're not a monster." He finally chimed in. "I bet you were just scared of what happened to you. Anyone would if they were in your shoes."

Charlotte sniffed and stared at him.

"It's just… I feel awful for what I did. All those people are gone because of me."

"You only made an accident. Don't hold it against yourself." David assured.

Charly was surprised by his kindness and blushed even more because of it. This caused David to blush in return, looking away from the female colossus. Then, he was surprised when she laid a big wet smooch on his face. The prepubescent male looked up at her, and she giggled at his flustered expression.

"Hee hee hee. Thank you, David." She said with a slight smile. " But you can call me Charly."

David smiled in turn, happy that she wasn't focusing on the past anymore.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dave asked.

Charly brought her left index finger to her chin as she pondered her next move.

"Hmm. Well, I'm still feeling pretty hot, and since you're the only one here, I suppose I can remove my shirt." She suggested with a playful grin.

She then proceeded to pull of her black and white shirt, revealing her once more flat stomach and leaving her in only her white panties and bra.

"If you want, there's a large lake outside out the town that you might be able to fit in." The boy suggested back, his blush intensifying.

With an excited giggle, Charly picked up her new friend with her left index finger and thumb and waltzed out of the town. In a few minutes, they'd arrived at the lake and Dave hadn't exaggerated its size: The lake had a perfectly circular shape and a diameter of 250 feet. Charly sat David on the soft green grass and dunked her right foot in the lake. The contrasting cool temperature of the water made her reel back her foot before dipping it back in. Goosebumps started dotting her legs as she sank her left one in the liquid. Charly laid her back on the ground and sighed in relief, having found a way to beat the heat that hopefully wouldn't destroy another city. As she took the rare opportunity to relax, David decided to walk up to the docile giantess and feel her skin. He placed a hand on her side and was taken aback by how smooth it felt. Clearly, Charly moisturized quite often. The titanic girl faintly felt the boy's rubbing and giggled again.

"Hey, David, could you maybe give me a belly rub?" She requested. "Your hands feel great."

The brunette's eyes widened at her requested, but nodded in agreement and was again picked up by Charly. This time though, he was placed on top of her abdomen. Marveling at the sight before him, David got to work on his impromptu massage as he caressed, kneaded, and scratched his new friend's tummy. Charlotte laughed even louder at the feeling, enjoying this as much as he was. But then she began moving, and this lead to an odd situation (again relatively speaking). As Charly tossed and turned, David was rolled and tumbled all over her belly, eventually plummeting into the big hole at the center.

David's fall into Charly's navel was thankfully not a hard one. He landed on a soft layer of skin, but was wedged inside. He tried to move, but this only made things harder. With every motion he made in there, Charly felt an even greater sensation than before. This lead to her giggling louder and wriggling about even wilder, ironically making his wriggling to escape even more difficult. This left him with only one option left.

"Charly, I'm in your belly button! Please stop moving!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

But does she hear him?

Fortunately for the adolescent male, his titanic companion heard his pleas for help and stopped moving. Lying on her back again, Charly raised her right hand over her belly button and lowered it inside, pulling him out. Then she brought him to her face and grinned naughtily.

"Were you having fun down there?" Charlotte asked.

"Uhhh… no. No! That was awful!" Dave replied hastily, a searing blush covering his face.

"Heh, if you say so." She scoffed, not buying it.

The giantess placed the flustered boy back on the wet grass before sliding her body into the lake, surprised at it being deep enough to contain her body, and let her frame float in the water as she took her time bathing the smell of sweat off. All the while, David couldn't help but stare at the titaness scrubbing her armpits and legs, trying to remove the grime that had naturally accumulated on her. Charlotte caught on to this and decided to have a little fun with her audience.

First, she reared her pretty head out of the water's surface and shook it from left to right, whipping drops of water from her hair that soaked Dave. Then, Charly brought the upper half of her body above the waves and placed her hands on her hips, her legs slowly kicking to keep herself afloat. Following that, she rotated her body 45° to the left, making her right side look more prominent, and gave the boy a playful wink. Next, Charlotte raised her hands up to the back of her neck, making her elbows bend up over her head, and shifted her body another 45°. Now her entire left side was hidden from view. Finally, Charlotte swam to the shore and planted her elbows into the dirt, resting her soft head on her closed hands. During this, she flashed a cheeky grin at David, making him sweat profusely.

"So, how did you like that?"

"I-It wuuhh.. was, uh.. fine, I guess…" He scrambled for a reply, scratching the back of his head.

Charly cranked her head to the left a little bit as she exited the lake.

"I see. That was only 'fine'." She mused.

Thinking that he made a mistake, Dave tried to correct himself, but only succeeded in stumbling over his own words. Once again, Charlotte snickered at his dorky antics, but then felt emptiness inside of her.

"Uhh… I think I'm getting hungry again." She stated.

"Well, we could go back to my town and see if there's any food."

"Sounds good." The white clad girl agreed.

Gathering her friend and putting her shirt back on, the colossal child walked back towards the boy's hometown. Once there, Charly let David down near his orphanage while she approached a dollar store. Before she could eat though, she heard a faint sound out in the distance. Charlotte moved her head in the direction of the commotion, and was shocked at what she saw: A military unit.

Meanwhile, David himself was riding his purple bicycle that was conveniently able to seat two people. He'd also heard about the eminent arrival of the army on the radio and was prepared to flee the town with three grocery bags full of supplies. He was about to warn Charly of what happened, but was surprised to see her running toward him.

"David! The military is- Ugh!" Charly tried to warn, but was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Charly! What's wrong?" Dave asked, concerned.

The giantess once again clutched her tummy in pain as she felt a sensation similar to when she first became a giantess… but also like the opposite. From her perspective, everything around her was steadily get larger, a direct contrast to what happened at the start of this whole incident. Dave's jaw dropped as he watched Charlotte shrink before his eyes. After 30 seconds, Charly had returned to her original size.

"Charly, what happened? Why'd you shrink?"

"I-I don't know." She responded, feeling exhausted from what she went through.

"Well, whatever happened, we need to leave now!" Dave stated.

Charlotte nodded in agreement and the two fled the now empty town, caring not about where they went, but about getting away from the lurking military presence. By the time the army had arrived, the duo were already in the next city. Charly and David slowed down a bit, thinking that they could afford to take it easy for a bit. However, Charly's eye caught a newsstand with the headline, "City Destroyed! Natural Disaster of Unknown Origin Leaves Thousands Dead!" dominating the top half of the newspapers' front page. Charly felt sick to her stomach just by reading that title. At her behest, David purchased one of them and was appalled when they got to the obituary.

"No.. no. No! NO!" Charly yelled after reading that her mother was counted amongst the deceased, causing. Dave to clasp his right hand over her mouth.

"Charly, please be quiet. We have to try and lay low for a while, just until we can get somewhere safe."

"Well, there's a wide open stretch of land further south. We could try going there." Charlotte suggested, failing to fight back tears of anguish.

"Alright, we'll take the city buses as far south as they'll go." David planned. "Then, we ride on the tandem bicycle for the rest of the trip."

"I'll need a disguise or something until then." Charly stated, donning a pair of sunglasses and a pink bandana.

The children hopped on a bus, their bicycle being held on a rack at the front. The bus travelled down to the edge of the city before letting our protagonists off. The pair rode across the next city, having some close encounters with some militia who were investigating anything related to the disaster. By the skin of their teeth, they'd made it to another bus and sat quietly while it took them to edge of the next city. They kept to themselves, not talking or responding to anyone who might recognize Charlotte. Their hairs stood on end when a toddler began tugging on Charly's bandana, but his mother put a stop to it and apologized. Situations similar to these occurred many times on their journey, but by the slimmest of margins, they'd avoided detection. By the time the kids finally left the urban scene, David had used up all of his money as Charly was broke. Then, they were faced with the long bike ride away from their troubles and their old lives.

 _Three hours later…_

The biking exodus was physically taxing on the adolescents. Their food was exhausted and their feet were killing them. However, now that they were alone, they told each other about their own lives. Like how Charly's father died in a car crash when she was six, so now she was an orphan too, and how David lost his folks to a serial killer with knife. Eventually, they came across a small wooden cabin in the flat wilderness. The bike was parked at the doorstep and the two made their way inside, though they were surprised that it was unlocked. David sat the remains of their supplies, but was caught off guard when he received a gripping hug from his acquaintance.

"What was that for?"

"That was for everything you've done to help me." Charlotte giggled before planting a long kiss on his cheeks.

David was even more surprised by this, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to let her know!

"Charly, I want to say that… that I love you." David's whole face lit up in a scarlet blush. "You're the kindest, cutest girl that I've ever met, and I'm lucky that I've met you."

Charly's facial colors soon matched his own, and then exceeded them when he motioned to kiss her back, but now on the lips. Charly was surprised by this, but soon returned the gesture. They spent the next few minutes holding each other in a loving embrace. Eventually, Charly was placed in the same orphanage as David and they continued their relationship – the one good thing to come out of all of this.


End file.
